All the right wrongs
by Lostyourmind
Summary: Ron never had been the smartest boy, but him being this dumb only paid off for Harry and Draco Malfoy, too bad they have that rule that says no sleeping with friends…
1. Ron's a dickhead

**All the right wrongs**

**Summary: **_Ron never was the smartest boy but him being this dumb only paid off for Harry and Draco Malfoy, too bad they have that rule that says no sleeping with friends… _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing Harry Potter related, I wish! _

**Author's note: **_Just a fun story that will be around three chapters, nothing shocking just a few tears, happiness, love and a few lemons… Oh and a triad, sort off…Enjoy!_

_I haven't abandoned my other stories but this just popped into my head and demanded to be written. I've already finished it so you won't have to wait long for the other chapters! _

* * *

**Chapter 1; Ron is a dickhead**

"What did you expect from me Ronald?" She only used his full name when she was either mad at him or tired of his behavior. Both were a given here.

"It didn't mean anything 'Mione, you know that I only love you." He was trying to sweet talk his way out of this but this time he had finally gone too far.

Ever since the war had ended and Harry had defeated Voldemort, Ron really felt like quite the celebrity. Fair enough, he did play a grand role, as did she, and he was allowed to own up to it but it definitely didn't mean that he could sleep his way through Wizarding Britain, while he was supposed to be in a relationship with her.

Ever since Lavender in their fifth year, she knew that he liked the attention but she had never in a million years thought that he would cheat on her. And yet that's exactly what he did, not giving a damn about her feelings and that she was supposedly the love of his spectacular life, as he so eloquently put it.

"Ronald you were fucking another woman, on our fucking couch!" She was yelling now and cursing, something she both rarely did and she couldn't care less. Maybe then Ron would see that she was not just some stupid girl that he could push around.

"But I told you that it didn't mean anything, and I'm really sorry about it, she wasn't even that good of a lay, you are way better!" He was digging his grave only deeper and he wasn't even aware in the slightest.

"Then why did you do it? Why did you have to risk our relationship? Weren't you happy with me, didn't I do it for you anymore Ronald?" She couldn't stop saying his full name even if she tried. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes and she tried her best to rein them in. She didn't want to show any weakness in front of him, he didn't deserve to see how much this pained her.

"I don't know 'Mione, please forgive me, I swear it won't happen again. You are beautiful, there are just so many beautiful women out there and it just happened." He was shrugging his shoulders as if he was talking about dropping something by accident instead of cheating on his girlfriend.

"Just happened?!" She was eating air now, trying to hold back her anger, to no avail. "Oh so you just happened to fall into that woman's vagina with your cock?" She didn't think she ever used language so vulgar but circumstances begged for it.

"Well, it didn't really happen like that, there was a lot of drinking involved before that and I wasn't thinking clearly, obviously." He had the audacity to even roll his eyes, as if she was tiring now and this was just some old story that he was done with.

"So if I understand clearly, you didn't just put your sweaty cock into another woman's body, you went on a date with her as well? Ronald, please pack your bags, I've had enough of you!" Her hands were shaking and tears were still on the verge of falling.

"No 'Mione, don't do this, we can fix this, I will fix this. I have nowhere to go." He was begging now and all she felt was disgust. All of a sudden she started to wonder what she ever found attractive about the red headed man in front of her. Okay, he had been her best friend for many years now but she had really underestimated him. She would bet her entire book collection that Harry was going to be just as shocked as she was.

"Don't call me 'Mione anymore, you lost that right when you started screwing other woman. How many were there Ronald? No wait, I don't want to know. And as for your living arrangements, try the Burrow, and while you're over there please do tell you mother that you're a lying cheating bastard!" Oh how she would love to see Molly's face when she found out that her youngest son was a cheater! There was no way in hell she was going to be as reined in as Hermione was right now, only on the outside though because she could feel the magic coursing through her body and she was fairly sure that her hair was crackling with it.

Ron finally seemed to understand that she wasn't going to give in and he knew that he had no way of demanding anything because the entire apartment was in her name. Whatever money they had earned from the Ministry after the war, together with their Order of Merlin second class, Ron had blown on stupid Quidditch stuff and other useless junk. She had bought the apartment and provided for their daily living.

After they had finished their eight year, she had found a job within the Ministry as head of the department of International Magical Cooperation and loved every minute of it. Ron had applied to the Auror training program together with Harry but eventually had to drop out because he just wasn't good enough, which had made a huge dent in his confidence and he had filled it up with getting attention from even more women. After that he moved from one job to another. Quidditch team after Quidditch team had rejected him and in the end he ended up with George at the joke shop. If Ron had just put a little bit of effort into it, he could have run it together with George, as equals, but he was lazy and turned up for work late on most days. Some days he apparently didn't even show up, apparently some days he was fucking other woman.

With her tears still firmly on lockdown she watched Ron grab most of his belongings and still trying to murmur apologies. She was waiting for him to get out before the waterworks would crash down.

Maybe she could eat that bucket of ice cream that she bought yesterday, put on a sad movie and bawl her eyes out, maybe that would make her feel better. Probably not but it was at least worth the try.

It was painfully obvious that Ron was trying to stall and he was giving her sad puppy eyes as a bonus, as if she was going to change her mind. Never in a million years had she suspected that Ron would cheat on her, of course he was a little impulsive and childish at times but he had never been a liar or a cheater.

The wheels in her mind started to spin and she couldn't help but hate her big brain at the moment. All the memories of their past six years together started to travel through her head at top speed. All the times that he didn't accompany her when she went to visit Harry, Neville or Luna, or when she had to go to Ministry functions alone because he had to help George take inventory, even when she had to go to the Burrow alone on Easter when Ron said that Seamus had needed his help moving to a new home.

How stupid was she really, nobody was moving over Easter, where they? It was just another fucking excuse to get his cock into some slag or whoring woman.

The minute the door felt into its lock, she grabbed her wand more firmly and made sure the place was sound proof, it would just not do if her neighbors were going to call the police. Living in muggle London did have its advantages when it came to the press and hiding out from them but right now it just frustrated her. Tossing her wand to the side she finally let the magic course through her and she actually scared herself when the magic finally poured out of her and blew up their – no her – entire bedroom. Well I guess that meant sleeping on the sofa tonight…

* * *

He didn't even hear it from his best friend, either of them. Well, if he was really honest, one of them hadn't been his best friend in a really long time. After the war he had done his best to help Ron succeed during auror training but he could only help him so much. When the whole fight-for-your-life thing went off the table, Ron had lost his interest in performing well to catch bad guys. Or maybe it had started the moment that Ron had left them in that tent in the woods.

The worst thing about all of this was that Ron really wasn't a bad person, he just seemed to be lost. And never in a million years had it occurred to him that Ron might cheat on Hermione. It just proved the fact that he had somehow lost his mind. No bloke in their right mind would cheat on a woman like Hermione, she was bloody brilliant, fun to hang out with (whenever she wasn't talking about books) and just really hot.

It had taken him a few vacations and a spontaneous skinny dipping during a full moon in Italy to notice that she possessed the perfect body with beautiful tits and a really tight arse. Not that he could have acted on them in the slightest, not when he was on holiday with a least half of the Weasley clan, and she was still attached to Ron.

George and Angelina had been spiking their drinks apparently, otherwise it would never have been Hermione to initiate swimming naked, period. Angelina turned out to be the perfect substitute for Fred because she definitely owned the right mind set. Or the wrong one, depends on how you look at it.

No, it had actually been Draco Malfoy who told him that Hermione and Ron broke up, or the Weasel as Malfoy still called Ron, some things never changed. The months after the war had been weird, to say the least, and very confusing, more so confusing when he realized that he really wasn't in love with Ginny and that he had been checking out guys when the three of them went to a muggle club to blow of some steam.

Ron had ended up obliviously drunk that night and it had taken Hermione an entire hour to convince him to go home him with her. After they had left some random guy had come up to him and offered him a drink, one he gladly accepted.

The muggles name had been Marc and the only other thing Harry found out that night was that Marc gave amazing head, right there in the bathroom of the muggle club he forgot the name about. Even with the consummation of a little too much alcohol something clicked that night, no matter how much he liked women, he definitely liked men too.

That's when the whole thing became complicated because Harry didn't want to date muggles, he wanted to date Wizards and Witches, he just wanted to date attractive people that knew about magic. Something that was really hard to do when your life was taken apart to the nines by reporters every day.

The first times he just used glamour's but that was even more depressing because he couldn't be himself, he needed people to like him for who he was not how he glamoured himself to be. So after a really disturbing encounter with Theodore Nott, which he enjoyed immensely – he hadn't even known the guy was gay-, he decided to change his course of action.

When he told Hermione and Ron that he was bisexual they had stared at him with open mouths for at least ten minutes, not knowing what to say. Hermione had been the first, of course, to move her lips and say something sensible like they accepted him for what he was and that it didn't matter who or whom he dated, they would always be his friend. Ron had just nodded but didn't add anything to it. Harry had hoped that it was true but ever since his confession it had been Ron who cancelled their drinking nights, or was too busy to hang out with just the two of them. He tried not to care but he had to admit that it hurt more than he wanted to admit.

Hermione had been perfect, as always, she would go out with him when Ron wasn't home and she even went with him to a gay muggle club. She had been a great sport when a woman had come up to her and tried to seduce her, she had been giggly and polite but had ducked the woman's advances like a pro. Hermione seemed to have so much fun that night that Harry even wondered if she would have let the woman kiss her if it hadn't been for her relationship with Ron.

On their third night out together they had been accompanied by Draco Malfoy of all people. Ever since Ron had dropped out of auror training, Harry had been assigned a new partner and considering Harry's luck in life, it couldn't have been worse than the likes of Malfoy. What Harry hadn't anticipated was that Malfoy had actually changed and seemed to be quite a decent guy nowadays. Harry even thought him more than decent, especially when he was wearing muggle clothes that hugged his perfect features.

Normally they wouldn't hang out after work or at weekends but that night Malfoy had been adamant that he needed a night out because he had been dumped by his latest girlfriend. In truth he had been dating the girl for less than a month and he just wanted to know what a night out with two-third of the golden trio would be like.

Harry had warned Hermione not to talk about his interest in guys and she hadn't said a word about it but when some bloke came up to them and had hit on him, he really didn't know how to act. He had blushed and had made some half sorry arse excuse about not being interested, all the while not trying to look at Malfoy. The poor bloke had left immediately and Harry had almost fainted when Malfoy had casually said, "Well if you don't want him Potter I'll take him." And he had made his way to the dance floor to go after the dark haired stranger.

The rest of the night he had drunk himself into a stupor all the while looking at Malfoy grinding against the guy and kissing his exposed neck. Hermione had actually been fairly silent that night and he had caught her checking out Malfoy and the guy on the dance floor more than once. When he had noticed her squirming in her seat he had been shocked to find out that she was extremely turned on. If only Ron knew.

He thought back on that night with a smile on his lips. That had been the night he had found out that Draco was just like him. Auror training had been extremely awkward after that and it had taken a few more fire whiskeys and a round of I'll show you mine if you show me yours to get things rolling. That had been six months ago and they had been shagging ever since. Mostly exclusively, but sometimes they came upon someone they wanted to share their bed with, witch or wizard. They only rule they had was, no shagging friends, that would make things extremely awkward and they wanted to keep things easy.

"Have you heard from Hermione yet?" He was woken from his daydreaming when he felt the blond man of his dreams lean down on his shoulder from behind.

He leaned back into the muscular frame and sighed with contentment. "No, I really thought she would come to me first but apparently I'm not her person anymore." It did kind of hurt, even though he had Draco now.

"How do you know that she went to someone else? I only heard it at work from Tracy, who heard it from the Parvati girl, who got it from the whore that the Weasel shagged herself." He nodded at Draco's explanation. Maybe Hermione was still at home, drowning in her sorrows. "Should I go over there? See how she's doing?"

He could feel Draco nod on his shoulder. "Yes, be a good friend and then return to me so I can suck your cock like a good boyfriend."

He chuckled and leaned back some more to grind his arse into Draco's growing erection. That man was randy twenty-four-seven. Not that he was complaining in any way, it just amazed him sometimes. "Maybe I can just get Hermione and you can suck my cock in front of her, maybe that will cheer her up."

Draco laughed out loud now and smacked his arse playfully. "Don't you forget your own rule dirty boy. Now away with you or I'll fuck you on the counter instead."

If it hadn't been Hermione he had gladly stayed and let Draco work out his promise but she was his oldest friend and could probably use someone right now. "Don't you go anywhere, I'll be back before you know it." He turned around in the blonds arms and kissed him on the lips, slipping his tongue inside for just a second before he pulled away, if he didn't he would definitely end up on the kitchen counter. With a squeeze to Draco's arse and a wave he disappeared with a crack to check up on Hermione.

When he landed he first thought he had apparated to the wrong place but when he noticed that a small something that was sobbing near the fireplace he crouched down immediately. He had never seen her this distraught and his hart clenched tightly. "Oh Hermione love, he's not worth it." He really didn't know what to say so he went with the truth. "You're so much better than him and he didn't deserve you."

She was too distraught to answer him and just kept on sobbing loudly. He couldn't take it any longer and pulled her into a massive bear hug. He hugged her to his chest until she finally stopped crying and was only whimpering now, trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"How can I have been so stupid Harry?" She clearly blamed herself, even though it had been Ron's fault entirely.

He moved them a little bit to rest her lightly against the wall and he sat down next to her. "You are far from stupid Hermione, far from it." He shook his head at the fact that she was tearing herself down because of that stupid cheating arse pratt.

"I blew up the bedroom Harry." She giggled at little bit when she said it and he couldn't help but laugh out loud, it was nothing like her to act this reckless.

"If you need a bed to stay in, you can come live with me and Draco, you know that don't you?" He didn't really regret inviting his oldest friend but he did realize that he could kiss that blow-job goodbye if she said yes.

"You do know that I'm a witch and that I can fix things with my wand, right?" She did have a point there but if she were to come home with him, he would definitely worry less about her.

"I know love, but can you please let someone take care of you for once?" She just let her head fall down on his shoulder and sighed deeply. He knew for a fact that she was going home with him and he really hoped that Draco wouldn't mind.


	2. Taking in stray cat's

**A/N: **_Thank you for the follows and favorites, I really appreciate them._

* * *

**Chapter 2; Taking in stray cats**

"What were you thinking? You can definitely say that blow-job goodbye now." Draco hissed at him while they were trying not to wake Hermione, who was asleep on their couch, all the crying had worn her out.

He laid his hand on Draco's arm, trying to get him to calm down. "It will only be for a few nights, you should have seen what she did to her bed- and living room. And besides, she's my best friend and she was there when I was hunting Horcruxes all the while trying to kill Voldemort, she never left, I'm not leaving her now." He was getting angry and without noticing he was crushing Draco's arm.

In defeat the blond was already lifting his other arm, trying to get him to calm down. "Okay I'm sorry, I forget sometimes how important friendship is to you. Don't worry, I'll behave, can you please stop manhandling my arm now?"

With a gasp he released Draco's arm. "I'm sorry love." He leaned forward to capture his lips and soon got lost in the sensation when he felt Draco's tongue pursue his own. When Draco moaned softly into his mouth he was remembered of the curly haired witch on his couch and he quickly let go, which resulted in a whining from Draco.

"Maybe tonight, we could cast a silencing spell." He promised his boyfriend and quickly let go entirely. Draco pouted for a minute before he finally let it go.

"I'm going to order dinner." Without further explanation he left the room. Ever since Draco had discovered take-out, he wanted to eat it every night. Harry wasn't complaining because otherwise he was the only one doing the cooking. Draco was a spoiled brat, but he loved him anyway.

He settled with his favorite Quidditch book next to Hermione on the couch and took her feet in his lap. She didn't even twitch and slept on for the next half hour. It was then that Draco got enough of waiting and called in Harry for dinner so loud that Hermione had no choice but to wake up.

"So Draco, what is that you do nowadays, besides being an auror?" Hermione was trying to make conversation but Harry could sense that things were still a little bit awkward between them two. They were seated at the kitchen table with Harry at the head and Hermione and Draco on both sides.

"Apparently taking in stray pussy's." He smirked and Harry let his head bounce down on the table. Why could that boy never behave himself?

Just when he thought that Hermione was going to get a fit, the unimaginable happened, Hermione went into a full on fit but not the one he was expecting, she doubled over from laughing, hiccups and everything. "That's the best joke I've heard in a while." She cried between catching her breath. "I never took you for the funny type Malfoy." She smirked back and that had finally broken the ice.

"Never figured you were able to let loose Granger, turns out you're not so bad yourself." Harry would have kissed them both if he was able but instead he hugged Hermione and kissed Draco flat on the mouth. He didn't notice the interested look in Hermione's eyes when he kissed his boyfriend.

The rest of the night thankfully went just as smooth as dinner and they ended up on the couch watching a movie that Harry picked. That turned out to be another thing Draco and Hermione had in common because they absolutely despised Harry's choice in movies. "How can you watch this bullshit? It's boring as hell and it makes absolutely no sense." Draco claimed and sighed dramatically.

"You know Malfoy, I actually agree with you. Why are we watching this again Harry?"

"Again?" Draco turned towards Hermione in disbelief. "This is not the first time he's watching this? Why the hell would someone watch a movie twice, let alone this one?"

Harry rolled his eyes when Hermione turned herself towards Draco now and he was totally caught in the middle, trying to follow his all-time favorite, Star Wars.

"Oh no, this is probably the thirty-sixth time or something, he made me and Ron watch this multiple times during our years at Hogwarts, whenever we were home for the holiday's, we were fucked." Hermione was now almost leaning all the way over Harry to engage in their little conspiracy against Harry and Star Wars, with Draco Malfoy of all people.

"This is just barbaric! Harry you can't do this to your friends, or your boyfriend for that matter. You know Granger, Harry has tried to watch this movie with me before but normally I distract him with sex and that's it but you tell me you actually endured this entire movie, more than once?" Draco was leaning forwards as well and they were practically in his line of view right now, he was totally getting agitated and fairly regretting taking Hermione home or wishing that she and Draco would become friends.

When he was trying to push them back into their own seats it was Hermione that stopped him with words he would never expect to come from her mouth. "Can I watch?"

"Watch what?" He squeaked but expected the worst when he noticed the size of Draco's smirk that was decorating his pretty mouth.

"How Malfoy distracts you," She had a glitter in her eyes that scared him. "I want to watch you two."

He jumped out between the two of them and watched Hermione in shock while Draco was grinning like the cat who got the cream and Hermione was flushed but happily smiling at him, what was wrong with everyone today?!

"Hermione!" He yelled in shock. "No, no, no! Not going to happen, not today, not ever! Hermione what has gotten into you?" He was breathing fast from shock but he couldn't help but confess to himself that this did turn him on, a lot.

She was looking up at him with those big innocent eyes. "Harry common, I just got dumped, or well I did the dumping but I got cheated on, which is even worse, and I need something to distract me and to be really honest I think it's really hot, two guy's together and I really, like really want to watch."

"Did Ron hit you or something?" He couldn't help himself and his mouth totally went off on his own.

"Harry!" Both Draco and Hermione shouted. Okay, maybe that one was a little bit out of line.

"What's the harm Harry? She can watch if she wants, I don't mind." Draco was sporting that evil little grin again, the one that he had always worn while they were still at Hogwarts. "It's not really breaking the rule."

"Rule, what rule?" Hermione piped up, trying to follow the conversation, all the while trying to get her way.

"Draco,-" Harry warned but it was like talking to a brick wall. "The rule about no sleeping with friends." Draco elaborated with pleasure. Damn, why did he have to fall in love with a Slytherin?

Hermione's eyes were round with shock. "No sleeping with friends? I thought you two were together? Harry, what haven't you been telling me?"

Great. Thank you Draco Malfoy, king of organizing problems and creating them out of thin air. "We are together, it's just something we…uhm…like to… you know." He was struggling and blamed Draco for it. He eyed the man in question and send him a glare he deserved.

"We have sex with other people." Draco blurted out, taking pity on him at last. He watched Hermione's eyes go even bigger and he knew where her mind was going, this thing was a huge mess and he totally blamed everything on Ron. "Together." Draco finished his sentence, which apparently didn't need elaborating.

Hermione jumped up from the couch and Harry really thought that would be it, the end of their friendship. She finally found something crazy enough to dump his pathetic arse. He could see the wheels in her head turning like crazy and her hair was going all kinds of directions.

"As in threesomes?" Oh no, he knew that look in her eyes, she was intrigued and that was not a good thing.

"Or triads, whatever you want to call it." He had seated himself again and Draco's hand was now caressing his neck, drawing circles on his hot flesh. While thinking about putting himself on display for the sexual pleasures of Hermione Granger, his best friend and trying to divert Draco from the entirely awful plan, he had gotten unimaginable hard in his pants. All his blood was flooding towards the neither regions of his body and his head was swimming with the thought of having sex with his boyfriend, in front of the girl he could never have.

"No!" He screamed while jumping from the couch again, standing next to Hermione. "We are not going to do this, we are not going to ruin this friendship because of some stupid blow-job."

"Who said anything about a blow-job?" Draco grinned still sitting fairly confident on the couch, as if he already knew this was going to happen. "Okay, fair is fair we did talk about it and I still owe you one, so why don't you come here?"

He really needed to get out of here but why wasn't he able to move? It was like his feet were stuck to the carpet underneath him and Draco was pulling him in with an invisible fishing rot.

He knew that he was losing the battle when he felt a small hand push him a little towards the couch, that conniving bitch. "I'm not doing this and you can't do this without my consent that would be rape." He was sounding desperate now, he hated not being in control.

"Relax Harry, of course I'm not going to rape you, you idiot, but I can make you want it." Draco was softly purring the words and he knew what kind of effect that would have on Harry.

He closed his eyes, trying to block the sounds and the smell of Draco's cologne, which always pulled him in. He took a deep breath and shuddered when he felt the slightest touch on his waist, unconsciously he took a step towards the couch, and right into Draco's waiting arms.

"We can't…" He whispered again and tensed when Draco leaned forward and let his head rest against his abdomen, grabbing his waist with both hands, holding him in place as if he was afraid Harry would run again.

"It's not breaking the rules love, it's not." What Harry wasn't able to see was that Hermione was fervently shaking her head in the background, backing him up in making her wish come true.

Draco's fingers were caressing Harry's hips and very slowly making their way underneath his shirt, searching for that perfectly soft skin that was just above Harry's hipbone. The rest of his body was rigged with muscles from being an auror and a frequent Quidditch player.

Draco noticed then that nobody was breathing, Hermione from fear of making a noise and making all this go away, Harry because he was fighting with his heart or his cock against his head and Draco because he really wanted to give Harry a blow-job and have someone watch him, that it was Hermione fucking Granger only made it so much more exciting. Draco really had to admit that he was quite the exhibitionist. And his massive hard on was definitely an indication of that.

"Stay still Harry, that's an order." Draco breathed finally and he didn't miss that sharp intake of breath. They had done some role play before and experimented a bit with Dom- and Sub play and they did enjoy it sometimes but what had Draco amazed the most was that Harry loved to play the submissive part. Not that Draco was complaining, not one single bit but he didn't like it all the time. Because of his harsh childhood and the death of his mother, he missed quite a bit of love in his life lately and he was making up for it dearly with Harry. His father had changed immensely after the war, Narcissa's death had finally made him see reason but their relationship was sometimes still a bit strained. Most of the times he just wanted lovely sex and cuddling afterwards, Dom- and Sub play made it a little less personal in his opinion.

But right now less personal was just what they needed. "Unbuckle your belt for me Harry." And Harry did just that, no talking back or hesitating, it was like he just turned off some sort of switch inside his head. Hermione was gaping at them now, a bright flush decorating her cheekbones.

"Unzip your pants and take out that brilliant cock of yours love. Granger if you are going to watch than you might want to take a seat, the view can't be all that from over there." He felt Harry tense again but he did what was told, unzipping his pants and keeping his eyes on Draco.

Their heads both whipped up in shock when Hermione came closer. "Yes sir." Was her perfect answer and he could hear Harry groan loudly.

"You've done this before?" Hermione had taken a seat now and he took notice that she was trying to rub her thighs together, probably already turned on to the point of no return.

He really couldn't believe how lucky he was right now, Harry's thick cock dancing in front of his face and a beautiful witch that was ogling them. Okay this could have even been better if he would be allowed to touch the curly haired witch but he wasn't going to complain, he was already pushing it.

He diverted his eyes from a nodding Granger back to his boyfriend and could see the beginnings of pre-cum decorating the head, his mouth watered by the thought of running his tongue down that small slit to lick up the salty sweetness. He really, like really loved sucking cock. There was something inhibited that was always shown on the other persons face when they were struck with pure pleasure and he was the one delivering it. It felt good to do good for once in a while, after the war everything had been depressing and he had been fighting to stay out of Azkaban, right now he was finally turning his life around and he couldn't thank Harry enough for that, which meant of course unlimited blow-jobs.

He dug his nails further into Harry's skin and leaned forward, darting out his tongue to taste only the tip, licking up the pre-cum. Harry moaned and was edging his hips to get closer to Draco's mouth, trying to get his shaft into the hot warmth waiting for him.

He teased a little more before he suddenly lunged forward and captured his dick into his mouth as far as possible. He didn't know who moaned louder, Harry or Granger? He sneaked a little peak with his right eye and witnessed in shock that Hermione Granger was grinding down on one of the couch pillows, that girl had no propriety whatsoever.

He licked around Harry slowly with a flat tongue, just how he liked it. He let him pop out of his mouth and chuckled softly at Harry's protesting growl. "Looks like you misjudged your friend dearly my love." He motioned Harry to look at Granger who's skirt was high on her thighs and the pillow she was riding was scrunched between her legs, her cheeks flaming red with embarrassment.

"Hermione!" Harry cried out and she turned possibly even redder, trying to hide the pillow underneath her.

"Don't bother Granger, your dirty little secret is out, but don't hide on my account, I'm starting to like the new you." He so desperately wanted to touch her but he wasn't going to do it without Harry's approval and he didn't think it was going to happen, but maybe they could have a little fun.

Smirking evilly he turned back to a very shock faced Harry and wrapped his mouth around that beautiful cock again, he could literally feel it throbbing, no matter what Harry was saying, he definitely wanted Hermione as well. He hummed appreciatively, which rewarded him another moan from his boyfriend and begin sucking in earnest. Harry's moans were soon dominating the room and his own erection was straining painfully in his pants, if he didn't release it soon, the zipper was going to be edged into his skin.

"Hmm Granger, be a dear and pleasure yourself for us, whether it's on that pillow or with your hands I don't care as long as you are coming together with Harry." He talked with his mouth full but he knew for certain that they had both understood him. Within seconds Hermione's panties and skirt were discarded on the floor and she had retaken her place on the pillow, perfectly straddling it by now. He could see the grey pillow being assaulted with fervor and sweet feminine moans were reaching his ears, it was like music. There was a huge wet spot forming on the pillow and he licked faster, using his hand to wrap around the parts that didn't fit into his mouth.

"Draco… unghh… don't stop!" Harry breathed heavily and he was gripping Draco's hair roughly, holding on for support and making sure he didn't pull away. It wouldn't be the first time that Draco made him wait.

He chuckled, he loved being needed, even if it was just for simple pleasure. "Are you ready to cum love?" He had directed the question to Harry but he laughed around Harry's cock when Hermione answered as well. It seemed she had been missing out with Weasley. He fondled Harry's balls the way he knew he liked and felt them getting tighter, he was right on the brink.

"Cum, now!" He growled and was immediately rewarded by hot spurts of cum decorating his tongue and throat. The warm liquid was swallowed neatly and he kissed the tip when he was finished. Harry was leaning fully on him now, exhausted to the bone. When he turned his head to the right he could still see Granger riding out her orgasm and the wet spot on the pillow had grown exponentially. The smell of sex in the air was suffocating and just reminded him of the raging hard on in his pants, he shifted uncomfortably to try and gain some relieve.

"You need some help with that?" It was Hermione's breathless voice that got his attention. "You mind Harry?"

He looked up to his lover and he could hear the little threats of his brain mauling around, debating whether or not he should cross that line. In Draco's opinion that line was already crossed but it didn't really matter what he was thinking right now, this was between old friends, best friends.

It really seemed that Harry was going to give in but when Hermione leaned forward and reached for Harry, he backed up faster than Dumbledore could say lemon-drop. "No!" He yelled.

* * *

**A/N: **_Please give me some reviews so I'll know if it's good or not…? _


	3. Finding happiness in odd places

**A/N: **_This is the third chapter and also the end of this story. I hope you liked it! I've had a rough week with some really bad news so please be nice, thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter 3; Finding happiness in odd places**

_It really seemed that Harry was going to give in but when Hermione leaned forward and reached for Harry, he backed up faster than Dumbledore could say lemon-drop. "No!" He yelled. _

"I'm sorry, I mean don't touch me because I won't be able to stop," He blushed endearingly. "Draco's fine, touch Draco."

This was turning out to be the most fucked up triad they'd ever had. Well, it wasn't really a triad but still.

"You don't want to touch love?" Draco asked him teasingly and Harry didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold on to his principles, especially if Hermione would be all over Draco.

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom?" Hermione suggested with raised eyebrows. He had no idea what had gotten into her.

"Not yet," Draco answered her question. If he pushed Harry now, he knew it would be over way to soon, if he could stretch this a little bit, he knew Harry was going to give in eventually. Harry might think that he fooled everyone with hiding his desire for his best friend but Draco knew him like the back of his hand. He had seen the longing looks and the obvious signs of arousal whenever he was around her. He didn't mind though, he desired the little book worm as well so this could be a win-win situation for all of them.

"Who have you experimented with before?" Just before his mind blowing blow job, she had confirmed that she had dabbled in Dom/sub play before and he was really curious who would have taught her that, it sure as hell couldn't have been Ron and they had been dating ever since the war, he was really confused now.

"Victor," She was the one blushing now.

"As in Victor Kruml? How? Surely not during your fourth year, you were way too young!" Over protective Harry had entered the building again.

"No of course not in our fourth year but we did some kissing and touching after the Yule Ball. During sixth year Easter break I went over to Bulgaria to see him again and that's when he introduced me to his sexual lifestyle. It was fun while it lasted but it's not something I want on a permanent basis, just once in a while, we had fun and parted as good friends afterwards."

"She's a perfect fit love," Draco hissed towards Harry but Hermione could perfectly make out the words and she giggled softly.

"Stop it Draco, I know what you're thinking and it's not happening." Now his orgasm had ebbed away a bit he was finally able to think clearly again. "She can help you deal with that," He pointed at the obvious bulge in Draco's pants. "I won't mind watching but I'm sticking with my own rule, it will do more harm than good in the end otherwise."

Hermione was clearly pouting but Draco did have to admit that she had just gotten out of a destructive relationship where she had been cheated on. She was extremely vulnerable right now and no matter how much of a Slytherin he was, he didn't want to take advantage of his lover's best friend.

"So, how about it Granger? You can get creative if you want," He wiggled his eyebrows which made Hermione laugh. She was really out of her comfort zone now and she realized that she didn't want to stop.

Wrecking her brain she tried to come up with something that would be good enough so they would let her stay. Maybe it was fast after Ron but she really loved Harry and she saw him in a new light tonight, she had never done before and she really liked what she saw. Never in her entire life had she allowed herself to look at Harry like that and now that she did, she wondered why she'd never done so before. The man was gorgeous, hot, and on top of that the sweetest guy she knew.

"How much am I allowed?" She asked hesitantly, catching Harry's eye to direct the question at him.

He seemed to think for a second before he answered. "Everything besides your arse." Her eye's popped in surprise, everything but her arse? Why not her arse, she wondered. Not that she wanted to get greedy, this was already more than she had hoped for. And besides that, she had never had anything up there before, not even toys, she didn't know if she would be comfortable with that.

"Okay, lose the pants Draco," It was the first time that she had ever used his first name and the blond froze in shock. "Well, if I'm going to fuck you, I might as well use your first name, right?"

She smiled at him teasingly, she had no idea where her behavior came from but she felt very free, and laughed softly when he nodded at her, still to shocked to say anything.

Eventually he started to unbuckle his belt and when he lowered his trousers, his cock sprang free with a pop. "No pants?" Hermione asked.

"Never," Harry answered hoarsely and Hermione giggled again, this was so nerve wrecking but also incredibly arousing at the same time, she had never felt like this before and she wanted more.

Harry had taken a place next to Draco on the couch, watching from a safe distance, and when Draco finally had discarded his trousers, shoes and socks, she straddled his lap, grinding softly over Draco's rock hard cock. "It's like steel."

"It gets like that if he has to wait a long time, but don't think he never gets anything, he's an animal when it comes to sex." Harry snickered and Draco gave him a light slap on his arm.

"You want to have a red bottom again Love?" Draco said through clenched teeth when Hermione's warm center slipped over him again. He had a hard time staying in control right now because it had been weeks since he had been inside a woman's quim.

It was Harry's time to blush now and he kissed Draco quickly on the lips to distract him. In the meantime Hermione was unbuttoning Draco's dress shirt, button for button, agonizingly slow. "Just get on with it," Draco growled in response.

It was Harry who finally ripped the shirt apart, not being able to wait any longer for the show which was being put on before his eyes. Damn, he was already getting hard again, maybe Draco wasn't the only randy one in here. He squeezed his hardening cock twice before letting it go again. To be honest he just wanted to sink his cock into Draco's arse but he also was extremely turned on from the fact that Hermione was going to ride his boyfriend, he would wait before that show was over before he would help himself, he didn't want to miss a single thing.

"Just take him in Hermione, don't tease him any longer." Anyone could see that Draco was really suffering from the denial and he took pity on his boyfriend. After all, he didn't want to endanger his unlimited blow jobs on a daily basis.

"Thanks love," Draco groaned towards Harry when Hermione finally lifted herself and slowly, inch by inch, let Draco's long thick cock, sunk into her pool of moisture. "You have no idea how good she feels, incredibly tight."

Harry swallowed at Draco's description and his cock was at full attention again. He wasn't able to not touch his engorged member and slowly he started to stroke it while Hermione was bobbing happily on his boyfriends cock. They had never really had sex like this, with one on the sidelines and had it been anyone other than Hermione, he would have called the whole thing quits and claimed Draco himself, he wasn't really the jealous type but there was something very intimate in seeing the one you loved, having sex with someone you also loved, right in front of your eyes. It was totally different when you were involved yourself.

He jumped from his thoughts when he felt a hand linger on his face. "I'm going to ride you next Harry, no matter how much you protest."

He felt his heart rate sped up and suddenly he found it hard to breath. Immediately he hated himself for tossing out his most important rule out of the window, within seconds. He didn't care about rules or anything else anymore, he only cared about screwing his best friend. He groaned loudly when he imagined Draco's cum inside of Hermione when he would enter her. It sounded totally gross but for him it was something special that he shared with his lover. He knew he was extremely fucked up. He blamed Draco.

Instead of answering Hermione he just moved forward and claimed her lips with a bruising effort. She didn't freeze or hesitate, she kissed him back with enthusiasm. It was weird kissing someone close to you, whom you never imagined kissing in your entire life, or thought you were never going to. Her lips were soft and plump, unlike Draco's hard thin ones, he couldn't decide which he liked better, both were perfect.

"Fuck Hermione, I won't last long, Harry you're not helping." Draco panted roughly while he was releasing Hermione's tits from the confinement of her bra. "I've been horny all day."

Upon hearing Draco's words, Hermione sped up the pace and was having a hard time herself. She was a moaner, always had been and the room was filled with her high shrieks of pleasure while bobbing down on Draco's, ready to burst, cock.

"You're always horny," Harry snorted and moved his left hand to touch Hermione's naked arse lightly. She jumped a little at the feeling but didn't pull away.

Slowly he let his fingers trail a path down between her butt cheeks, all the way down until he reached the tiny tight hole. She gasped loudly when he traced it with his finger but he didn't push inside, he would save that for another time because that hole was his and nobody else's.

"Relax 'Mione, not today," He was pressed almost against the sweating couple now, his own erection digging into Draco's upper leg, trying to find some friction.

His finger moved further down and he could feel the wetness everywhere. "Hermione it's a lake down there." His voice sounded amused, which he was.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled obviously embarrassed.

"Don't be," Draco brushed the sweat covered curls out of her face and kissed her quickly on the lips, catching one of her louder moans, he hummed appreciatively inside her mouth, swiping his tongue against hers. "It only means we can turn you into a squirter."

Those words sounded so promising that Hermione couldn't hold it any longer, her walls started to cramp around Draco's member and she clamped down on him, shuddering from the force of her orgasm.

"Fuck, I'm cumming." Draco growled loud and she could feel his hot seed fill her up, spurting inside her harder then she had ever felt before, she wondered what it would feel like when he would come in her mouth. She moaned again, just thinking about it.

Exhausted from the effort she slumped against Draco's chest and she hid her face into his warm neck, her curls mingling with his soft silk strands of hair. "You're magnificent, little one," Draco breathed somewhere near her ear and she beamed with joy. Ron was long forgotten because he sure as hell had never given her pleasure like this.

"Maybe we shouldn't let Harry suffer any longer?" Draco chuckled into her neck and he bit down softly into her collar bone. She gasped and clamped her walls again which made him groan out and he knew for certain that if she kept that up, he would be hard again within seconds. But it wouldn't be fair to Harry and he reached out to firmly grasp both of her arms and lift her off him, tossing her into Harry's lap, who protested with minimal complaints.

"Don't dare deny me now Harry, I think I've unconsciously wanted this for years." She blushed when she looked up and noticed that his eyes were on hers and he was only a hairsbreadth away from her.

"I don't think I can deny you ever again, love," She didn't miss the nickname he also used for Draco and she tried to catch a glimpse of the blonde's face to gauge his reaction. He face showed nothing but adoration and she took it as the green light she needed.

Pressing forwards she kissed Harry lightly on the lips, nothing like the bruising kiss they shared a few minutes ago. This was sweet and loving and way to serious for it just to be a fling. They both had feelings that were suppressed for way to long. Harry had been aware for a long time now but Hermione had just found out and she was practically shivering with need for it. How could she have missed this?

"Time for the bedroom now?" She innocently asked against his lips. She breathed out with a light puff against his mouth to make him shiver in anticipation.

He didn't answer vocally but he did grab Draco's hand and tightened his grip around her waist, apparating them straight into his bedroom. In success he groaned loudly when Hermione roughly pushed forward, grinding down on his cock.

He fell flat against the bed and tugged Draco closer to not let him be an outsider, after all he knew how much the boy loved sex and he didn't need to look to know that his boyfriend was already sporting another prominent erection. "You can fuck me next." He mumbled to the blond and focused again on Hermione who was riding his own erection with abandon now, still on top of it, instead of buried inside her.

He could feel wetness dripping out of her cunt and he knew it was a mixture of her essence and his boyfriends cum. It was being smeared on his penis like coating his broomstick with the right oils, he moaned loudly and if he wasn't careful, he would blow his load right then and there. He needed to get inside her and quickly.

Without waiting for her to make a move he took a bruising hold of her hips and flipped them around as fast as possible, sheeting between her legs which she willingly opened for him. "Ohh…" She exclaimed while looking up at him with big 'fuck me' eyes.

"Enough with the teasing little one." Draco made himself known again and she averted her eyes towards the Slytherin. She had to blink twice when she didn't see what she'd expected.

"Go ahead, you can suck it." Harry nudged his best friend to take his boyfriends cock into her mouth. He could see that she was practically gagging for it and he wondered again what in the world she had done all those years with Ron. Ron wasn't the adventurous type, he had had a drunken conversation with Lavender one night and she had told him, against his wishes, that Ron was a lazy fuck that only cared about his own pleasure.

With that in mind he planned to make this unforgettable for her, and indirectly for him as well. Slowly he moved his arm down to grab a hold of her ankle and pull it all the way up to let it rest besides her head. She was lean and muscly and he wondered how she had gotten this way, she didn't play any sports, at least not that he knew off. And in that moment he realized that he didn't knew that much about her life nowadays and he was ashamed with himself. He had been so absorbed in being happy with Draco that he had totally forgotten about the other important people in his life.

He looked into her chocolate colored eyes again and was shook with the level of admiration and lust he saw in them. She was breathtaking and deserved the absolute world, which he was planning on giving to her, one way or another.

She became distracted when she felt the tip of Draco's lean and beautiful cock bump against her cheek and she willingly moved her mouth to the side to let her tongue slip over the head. Draco's moan was mixed with his own, which was drawn out of him by the erotic side before him.

Not able to wait any longer he moved one finger down her slit to feel how wet she was or if she needed any more preparation. He didn't need to worry because she was obviously dripping, dripping with Draco's cum and her own essences. Bringing up his finger, which was glistening with all the juices, he couldn't help himself. Tipping out his tongue he let it lick over the cleft of his finger, tasting the combined essences of his two lovers. It should be disgusting but he didn't know if it was the people or the situation but he found himself wanting to taste more. Sucking off his own finger, he used his other hand to line up his cock against her engorged entrance, her previous orgasm had made her tighter and he couldn't wait to feel her walls gripping him in a deadlock.

"Stop teasing, fuck me Harry," Hermione moaned, her voice distorted with the hindrance of Draco's member.

Spurred on by her words he pushed the tip in slowly, followed by a rough push forward, sheeting himself to the hilt inside her hot tight cunt. Both of them groaned loudly, which made Draco grunt because of the vibrations delivered to his cock.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed and he needed to still himself to not cum immediately, she was even better than expected.

Her tilted leg gave him just that extra inch that he needed and he was so deep inside that his balls were buried against her other entrance. When he started to move he was afraid he was going to see stars. Being inside her was a dream come true, something he never anticipated would ever happen but here he was, and he made a pact with himself that he was never going to let her go again. She was his now, his and Draco's, they would share, they needed to share.

"Uhhngg Harry!" She wailed loudly when he moved a little and that was his undoing, he laid his right hand on top of her ankle, securing the stretch and the other one he put on her hip, holding on for dear life when he started to pound inside her, touching her g-spot with every strike upwards.

He could already feel his balls start to tingle again and he knew that he wouldn't last long, no matter how many previous orgasms he would have had. Trying to gauge her reaction by the look on her face he was met with the sight of his boyfriend rocking into Hermione's mouth and he didn't think he'd ever seen a prettier view.

Hermione was moaning constantly which apparently drove Draco absolutely crazy if the look on his face was anything to go by. He moved his left hand that was bruising her hip and let it ghost over her clitoris which was just begging to be touched. When he pinched the little nub between his fingers, she screamed. Holding down he watched her try to wriggle her body to remove the overwhelming feeling but he didn't relent. He kept pinching it and with the wiggling she only managed to give him more access into her sopping channel.

The only thing she could do now was cum for him. "Let go love." He breathed hoarsely and he felt it immediately when she finally did let go. Her walls took his member into a death grip and the only thing he could do in return was cum with her, shooting his load deeply into her craving body. He felt her fluids trying to push him out which gave the oddest sensation because her walls were still keeping him there. He could feel her essence dripping down his bullocks and he looked up just in time to see Draco stare at them while he came all over Hermione's face.

She was too busy with her own peak to worry about Draco's, which made her unavailable to catch Draco's hot rays of cum which were now dripping from her cheek, chin and swollen lips. It was the most prettiest he had ever seen her.

When her walls did finally let him go he dropped her leg and slumped forward, just in time to be able to catch himself before squashing her. He rolled to the side, taking Draco down with him and sandwiching Hermione between the two of them.

He was slowly drifting off to sleep when he noticed sniffing and the soft sound of someone crying. "What's wrong love?" He moved his head a little to watch the brunette trying to hold her tears. "Was it too soon? See Draco, insensitive bastards that we are, I told you this was a bad idea."

Draco was raising his eyebrows while staring down at his boyfriend, clearly he didn't agree. "Clearly you are the only bastard here Potter, I'm a pure blood."

"Not what I meant but your reaction speaks volumes and defines my point exactly, Malfoy!" They started bickering, which they still often did, no matter how much they loved each other, it was in their nature after all.

"Stop fighting, I'm not crying because I regret it." She sniffed again, trying to compose herself. "I'm crying because I'm happy."

They both stared at her with a dumbfounded look in their eyes, clearly not getting her train of thoughts. "You're not still crying over that redheaded buffoon?"

She actually laughed through her tears when Draco turned up his nose with that comment. "No you idiots, I'm happy because finally I have the feeling that I actually belong." She blushed with that comment, she knew they were happy together and they probably wouldn't have room for her annoying, know-it-all-arse, but even if this was a one-time thing, she was glad that she had partaken in it.

"Oh you are definitely were you belong Granger and don't for a second think you will ever be able to leave, we're taking you hostage." Draco smirked against her cum covered cheek and Harry couldn't have been happier to hear his boyfriend say those words.

"He's right, you better sell your apartment because you won't be needing it anymore." This spurred on even more tears and he kissed her swollen lips, tasting Draco's cum in the process.

"How about we take this to the shower? Our little cum-princess needs a little clean up." Draco grinned and let his finger trail a path through the cum that decorated her face.

She giggled and looked at Harry for reassurance. "I guess we could use a blank canvas." He purred. "But don't worry love, you're going to be dirty again real soon."

She squealed when Draco tapped her arse when she tried to escape their clutches and ran all the way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed when she noticed her best friend in the crowd of people.

"Hermione, finally! You look so well, what has gotten into you?" They hadn't spoken again after her break up with Ron and she didn't even know if the bastard had told his family the truth.

"Not to be rude but I think Ron cheating on me is the best thing that ever happened." She giggled and Ginny just looked at her in surprise.

"It sure looks like it. Not for Ron though," She snorted loudly and apparently there was more to the story.

"How so?" She wasn't really interested but he was still Ginny's brother so it was only politeness.

"Mom has taken over his life," She giggled again. "She calls it Molly's Penalty Camp and he had literally no free time anymore. She makes him clean the house, by hand and she has sent him to therapy. I have no idea when she is going to leave him off the hook but I don't he will ever cheat on a woman again."

Hermione doubled over from laughing because it is exactly what the idiot deserved and she just couldn't help herself.

"But I'm still curious about what has gotten you so happy? Do you have a new lover?" Ginny wouldn't stop before she had gotten the truth out of her but she dreaded telling her that she was in love with Harry as well as Draco. Harry was probably going to be a sore spot.

"I do, two as a matter of fact." She blushed profoundly.

Ginny didn't look all that shocked, which surprised her. "Two? Do tell, you dirty girl who are the lucky wizards?"

"Harry and Draco." She didn't dare look the redhead in the eyes, afraid for the explosion.

She didn't expect Ginny to turn all giggly. "You have got to be kidding me?"

"Are you angry?" She needed to know for sure, she didn't want things to become awkward.

"No, hell no, but you'll be in for one hell of a surprise at the next Malfoy dinner. I'll see you Sunday Hermione." They hugged and waved goodbye while Ginny was still giggling.

And then it hit her, Sunday's were for Malfoy dinners…


End file.
